My Love Chapter 1
by park jihyun125
Summary: seorang namja manis yang ditabrak hingga mengalami amnesia. mau tidak mau, sang penabrak menerima namja manis ini untuk tinggal dirumah mereka. namun, saat namja manis ini tinggal disana. seseorang yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya menjemputnya kembali. bagaimana kisahnya? Summary aneh, HUNKAI, Sehun1seme Kai!uke


My Love | Chapter 1

Author : Hyunnie, Park Jihyun

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Oh Kyuhyun, Oh Taemin, dll

Pair : HunKai, someone x Kai.

Genre : Romance, Family

Rated : T

WARNING : YAOI, GAJE, TYPOS, BAHASA HANCUR

**My**

**L.**

**O.**

**V.**

**E**

**Jika tidak suka pair Kai sebagai uke, sebaiknya tidak dibaca. takut akan menyakiti mata kalian. thanks**

**=...menelpon...= **

Happy Reading ^_~

Musim salju yang tengah menerpa Seoul selama beberapa bulan, membuat semua orang mau tidak mau memilih berdiam diri dirumah, atau memakai syal dan sweater atau jaket super tebal jika ingin keluar dari rumah. Bahkan, sekitar Thoserba yang biasanya ramai dan penuh sesak oleh pengunjung atau pejalan kaki yang ingin sekedar lewat untuk berjalan santai. Semilir angin lembut namun disertai salju menambah kesan dingin jika menyentuh kulit, apalagi sekarang sudah malam hari. Pasti orang-orang lebih memilih dirumah menyesap susu, kopi or something like that dengan selimut tebal menemani.

Namun, berbeda dengan seorang namja manis tengah terduduk disalah satu bangku taman sepi pengunjung memakai pakaian seadanya, baik musim dingin maupun tidak taman ini amat sepi. Padahal pemandangan di taman ini sangat indah. Hanya ada Syal biru dengan gradiasi putih melilit di lehernya melindungi angin untuk menusuk kulit bagian lehernya. Sweater yang tidak terlalu tebal berwarna krem membalut tubuhnya juga celana panjang berwarna hitam. Simple namun modis, begitulah kata yang menggambarkan namja ini.

Sudah beberapa lama ia duduk disini, menunggu seseorang seperti patung yang sengaja di pajang disana. Bibir ke biruan membuktikan ia sudah cukup lama berada disini, menahan udara dingin yang menerpanya juga salju yang turun tidak terlalu besar.

"huhh.."

Kembali terdengar helaan nafas yang keluar dari bibirnya sejak tadi. Dan berulang kembali ia menatap jam putih yang tertutup swaeternya untuk melihat arah jarum jam menunjuk ke angka berapa.

10.05

Begitulah jarum jam mengarah. Itu berarti, sekita 3 jam ia sudah menunggu seperti orang bodoh disini. Ia sudah meminta agar orang yang ditunggunya untuk datang, tapi apa? Sama sekali orang itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jika ia sibuk, setidaknya ia bisa memberi tau kalau ia tidak bisa datang dan membuatnya untuk tidak menunggu terlalu lama.

"huhh, mengapa hyung belum datang? Apa mungkin ia sibuk? Tapi... sudahlah jika sampai jam setengah sebelas ia belum datang. Aku akan pulang" ujarnya pelan entah kesiapa, tapi setidaknya ada yang mendengar ucapannya. Telinganya sendiri.

"Meoww"

Suara kucing yang begitu lembut terdengar sampai ke telinganya. Karena penasaran dari mana asal suara kucing tersebut, ia memutuskan untuk melihat sekitarnya untuk mencari suara tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan kucing putih yang tengah berjalan menuju jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai di lalui oleh kendaraan. Ia bingung, apakah tidak ada orang yang melupakan kucingnya sendirian? Ia beranggapan kucing itu sudah memiliki pemilik karena kucing itu hanya dimiliki oleh orang berada. Tanpa sengaja, matanya melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi menuju ke arah kucing tersebut, membuat namja ini membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

SEETT

CKIITT

BRAKK

BUGG

Dengan kedipan mata, namja yang tadi terduduk di bangku taman tersebut sudah tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan kepala mengeluarkan darah. Orang-orang sekitar yang melihat kejadian itu, menghampiri namja yang sudah berada di awang kehidupan. Antara mati dan hidup. Hanya sebuah gumaman mengakhiri segalanya, dan semua gelap.

Kucing putih yang berusaha ia selamatkan dengan mendekapnya, menghilang tanpa jejak. Padahal saat menyelamatkannya, kucing itu ia dekap cukup erat hingga tidak memungkinkan kucing itu pergi. Dan sejak ia tergeletak, tidak ada tanda bahwa kucing itu keluar dari bajunya dan berjalan pergi.

"hyung, saranghae" itulah gumaman terakhir namja itu sebelum membawanya dalam kegelapan.

.

.

Musim dingin tahun ini sepertinya adalah tahun yang memiliki jumlah pasien paling banyak. Orang-orang yang memiliki keluarga, kenalan atau ada orang sekedar meriksa ke dokter, terlihat berlalu lalang. Sebenarnya mereka enggan keluar dari rumah, atau Rumah Sakit mengingat cuaca pagi ini memiliki suhu lebih rendah dibandingkan semalam. Meskipun salju sudah tidak turun lagi.

Begitupula dengan seorang namja tampan yang memiliki kulit berwarna putih susu, memakai sweater berwarna biru tua dan syal yang senada melilit pada tubuhnya membuatnya terlihat tampan. Dengan jalan sedikit tergesa-gesa dan beberapa kali menabrak orang yang berlalu lintas, di lorong Rumah Sakit ini. Tangan kanan memegang sekeranjang buah-buahan yang terlihat memutih, dan sekali lagi semua karena suhu.

"ish... Dingin sekali huft" gumamnya pelan.

CKLEKK

Tanpa permisi, ia langsung masuk kedalam kamar rawat VVIP yang di huni oleh seorang namja manis dengan kepala yang diperban, tangan yang diinfus, juga selang untuk ia bernafas.

"belum bangun ya?" gumam namja ini kembali dengan suara pelan dan memilih duduk di sebelah sang pasien dan menatap wajah namja manis yang terbaring lemah.

Ia sekarang berpikir, mengapa ia sampai mau untuk menyelamatkannya? Ah salah, ia kan tidak setega itu. Walaupun, ia tidak mengenalnya. Hanya saja, karena kecelakaan kecil yang disebabkan oleh sang hyung kandung yang sekarang perlu dipertanyakan kewarasannya.

FlashBack

"hyung, biar aku saja yang menyetir" ujar seorang namja berambut coklat tua disebelah kursi pengemudi.

"ayolah, kau sedang lelah. Biar aku saja yang melakukannya" ujar namja berambut coklat muda dibandingkan sebelahnya.

Mungkin, namja berambut coklat tua ini tidak akan membiarkan hyungnya untuk menyetir. Jika saja ia tidak lelah setelah pulang dari kampusnya, untuk persiapan ulang tahun beberapa bulan lagi untuk kampusnya. Tapi masalahnya, mobil yang mereka kendarai ini melaju dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi, dan tentu saja sang pengemudi yang melakukannya

"hyung, bisa pelankan mobilnya?" ujar namja berambut coklat tua itu lagi.

"ani, aku mau cepat sampai dirumah dan tidur bersama pspku. Santai sajalah Sehun, tidak akan ada orang yang mau keluar jam segini apalagi dicuaca es seperti ini" ujar namja berambut coklat muda.

Ada benarnya juga ucapan sang hyung, sekarang ini sudah malam ditambah sekarang sedang musim salju. Pasti orang-orang lebih memilih untuk tidur saja dirumah atau sekedar tinggal dirumah, namanya was-was tidak apakan?

Saat lelah membujuk sang hyungnya yang bernama Oh Kyuhyun -namja berambut coklat muda-, Sehun -namja berambut coklat tua- memutuskan melihat kearah depan dan...

CKIITT

BRAKK

BUGG

... Terlihat Seorang namja yang sepertinya tadi menyelamatkan sesuatu, tergeletak di aspal gara-gara hyung maniak games ini

FlashBack Off

Jika kecelakaan ini tidak terjadi, mungkin sekarang ia tengah bermalas-malasan dikasurnya yang begitu hangat dan nyaman. Bukan seperti sekarang, di Rumah Sakit. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, ia tadi malam tidur di sofa bersama hyung gilanya di Rumah Sakit, bukan dikamarnya.

CKLEKK

"apa... Dia sudah sadar?" tanya seorang namja yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi menghampiri Sehun dengan handuk kecil yang dibelinya tadi.

Sehun hanya menatapnya garang lalu menghela nafas.

"huft, sudah kubilang kemarin. Pelankan kecepatan mobilnya, jika kau dengarkan aku kan tidak jadi begini hyung" ujar Sehun yang hanya dianggukkan oleh Kyuhyun yang tengah terduduk di sofa dengan memainkan psp yang dibawanya.

Sehun hanya memaklumi hyung gilanya yang hanya tidak perduli dengan ucapannya.

'apa salahku sampai memiliki hyung iblis dari neraka seperti ini?' batin Sehun

"salahmu adalah karena tidak membelikanku kaset terbaru dan karena orang tua kita adalah devil"

Seakan dapat mendengar batin Sehun, Kyuhyun menjawab membuat Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lemas.

"engh~"

.

.

Walaupun sudah beberapa menit berlalu, intesitas suhu masih saja semakin dingin, tapi sekarang diikuti turunnya salju dengan anggunnya bagaikan seorang putri yang menuruni tangga.

Di suatu Rumah Sakit, tepatnya disalah satu kamar pasien disana. Seorang namja berambut coklat tua, tengah menatap seorang namja memakai jas putih yang sering dipanggil dokter beserta dua yeoja berstatus suster dengan keadaan sedikit takut, panik dan senang secara bersamaan.

"bagaimana uisa-nim?" tanya Sehun, setelah melihat sang dokter selesai memeriksa pasien yang terbaring lemah dalam keadaan sadar.

"bisa ikut aku sebentar?" ujar dokter tersebut melangkah pergi dari ruangan tersebut setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Sehun.

.

.

"jadi... Bagaimana uisa?" tanya Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dikursi, yang berhadapan langsung dengan sang dokter.

"baiklah, sepertinya ia terkena amnesia. Karena kecelakaan tersebut, ia mengalami benturan pada bagian kepala cukup keras ditambah ia sepertinya mengalami sedikit depresi sebelum kecelakaan tersebut. Dan sepertinya memori tentang dirinya dan semua orang yang pernah dikenal terhapus. Tapi dapat dipulihkan seiring perjalanan waktu" jelas dokter tersebut secara rinci, yang mampu membuat hal yang ditakutkan oleh Sehun sejak tadi terkabul.

"m-mwo?" ujar Sehun terkejut

"ne, sebaiknya untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Biarkanlah ia tinggal bersamamu dan hyungmu demi kesehatannya dan menebus kesalahan kalian" ujar sang dokter tersenyum

Namja manis yang sudah terbaring cukup lama, walaupun belum sehari lamanya sadar dalam keadaan bersih. Bersih yang dimaksudkan adalah, bersih dari memorinya selama ini.

"baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya uisa. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" ujar Sehun pergi meninggalkan ruanganvdokter yang mengurus namja yang ditabraknya -lebih tepatnya, sang hyung-

Saat kembali menuju kamar, lagi-lagi Sehun melamun.

'apa... Tidak apa, aku membawanya pulang kerumah? Lalu, bagaimana dengan eomma dan appa? Apa mereka mengijinkan? Aish, sudahlah' batinnya geram karena tidak dapat berpikir, biasanya ia akan cepat menemukan solusi. Tapi sekarang? Sudahlah, jang bicarakan lagi.

CKLEKK

"ayolah hyungie~ pinjamkan pspmu"

Suara lembut walaupun agak berat menyambut kedatangannya di kamar rawat inap tempat namja itu dirawat.

"ani, panggil aku Kyuhyun hyung yang paling tampan di dunia" ujar namja berambut coklat muda yang berdiri disamping namja yang tengah duduk dengan kepala di balut perban, infus yang ada di tangannya, juga selang yang membantunya nafas masih ditempat semula.

"apa-apaan ini?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Tentu saja ia bingung. Namja yang terduduk diranjang tersebut, tengah terkena penyakit amnesia saat ia sadar dari komanya sekarang merengek meminta sang hyungnya, meminjamkan pspnya. Bukankah ia sedang sakit? Trus mengapa bisa bermain seperti itu? Dan sejak kapan mereka akrab?

Pertanyaan itulah yang terus melayang dikepalanya.

"Kyuhyun? Nugu?" tanya namja manis itu bingung dengan tatapan polosnya

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Namja dihadapannya.

"itu adalah aku, Cho Kyuhyun. Ah, kau sudah kembali?" ujar Kyuhyun saat melihat Sehun yang berdiri didepan pintu, membuat namja itu ikut melihat ke arah Sehun.

"hm..." hanya gumaman yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"oh, trus dia siapa? Lalu... Nama ku siapa?" tanya Namja manis itu bingung.

"dia adalah dongsaeng hyung, Sehun. Dan kau..." ucapannya terputus karena tidak tau akan menjawab apa soal pertanyaan terakhir dan memilih melihat Sehun yang duduk di sofa.

"engh... Mianhae, aku tidak tau" ujar Kyuhyun menyesal

Namja manis yang mendengar hal itu, menundukkan kepalanya lemas saat mengetahui ia tidak memiliki nama dan rasanya matanya sudah mulai berair.

Sehun yang sempat melihat wajah Namja manis tersebut, berpikir keras dan...

"Jong In, nama lengkap kamu adalah Kim Jong In" ujar seseorang menyerukan suaranya.

Sehun, Kai maupun Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara, dan yang mereka temukan adalah... Seorang anak kecil sekitar berumur 4 tahun.

"Taem Taem?" ujar Sehun memastikan kepada anak kecil yang berjalan menuju ke arah Sehun, setelah menutup pintu tentunya.

PLETAKK

"awhh... Hyungie~" ujar Taem, atau lebih tepatnya Oh Taemin, paling bungsu.

"yakk, bocah. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan mengapa memanggilnya kamu kearah engh… namja itu? Dia itu lebih tua dari kau" ujar Kyuhyun setelah menjitak sang adik.

"mau mauku lah mau dimana saja, wekkk" balas Taemin menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu, ingin menangkap sang bungsu. Namun ia malah bersembunyi di belakang Sehun, dan sial bagi Sehun. Tubuhnya digerakkan kesana kemari oleh sang Hyung juga Dongsaengnya.

"Yakk, pusing tau. Lepaskan" ujar Sehun menggerutu namun tidak dihiraukan oleh mereka ber-2

Namja manis itu hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan ke-3 orang dihadapannya, yang baru beberapa menit lalu.

"Jong In? Mm, Taem. Mengapa membetikan namaku Kim Jong In?" tanya Namja manis itu memberhentikan kegiatan ke-3 orang ini.

Kyuhyun dan Sehun menatap Taemin penasaran, begitu pula Namja manis tanpa nama. Taemin yang dilihat seperti itu, hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi depannya yang belum tumbuh. Taemin berlari menuju ke arah Namja manis itu, lalu berusaha duduk di ranjang itu. Namja manis itu hanya tersenyum lalu membantu Taemin.

"ini, tadi ada doktel yang membelikan (read : memberikan) ini pada Taem Taem" ujar Taemin memberikan kartu berlumuran darah pada Namja manis itu.

Hanya foto, nama dan tanggal lahir yang tidak tertutupi darahnya.

"Kim.. Jong In" baca Namja manis bernama Jongin ini dan tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambut bob Taemin.

"gomawo" ujar Jongin tersenyum amat manis, membuat Sehun maupun Kyuhyun terpaku melihat senyuman itu.

.

Dilain tempat

"hiks... Jongie~ kau dimana chagi-a?" isak seorang yeoja cantik menangis dalam pelukan namja tampan.

"shutt, sudahlah. Aku akan bertanya pada Luhan, apakah dia bertemu dengan uri Jongie~?" ujar namja tampan itu, mengelus rambut pirang milik sang anae. Yap anaenya, seorang namja yang memiliki kecantikan layaknya seorang yeoja. Sungguh cantik.

"tapi-tapi... Jongie~ hiks... Seharusnya aku melarangnya untuk per... Hiks... Gi" isakn namja cantik bernama lengkap, Lee Donghae. Dan sang nampyeon, Kim Kibum.

.

Ruangan bercat putih yang ditempati oleh namja bernama Kim Jongin tengah merajuk kepada 3.. Ah, ani. 2 namja disampingnya.

"Jongin, kau pulangnya setelah sembuh saja ne?" tawar Sehun.

"shiroo, aku mau sekarang. Titik" ujar Jongin tegas.

"nanti akan kami belikan es krim, eottae?" bujuk Kyuhyun, namun seperti Sehun. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya tanda menolak.

Taemin yang sejak tadi menonton ke-3 namja dewasa dihadapannya, mengambil handphone yang terletak di atas meja, sebelah ranjang yang ditempati Kai. Tapi, pemiliknya tengah berdiri menghadap ke jendela.

Bukankah, mereka baru kenal selama beberapa jam? Mengapa tampaknya, mereka sangat dekat?

Taemin kecil memencet tombol pada handphone hyungnya, dan mengarahkan benda segi empat ke telinga kecilnya.

=aku thedang di kamal Jongie~hyung=

=olang yang ditablak hyung thetan dan hyung cadel=

=Jongie~hyung amnethia. Ia tidak punya lumah. Bolehkah ia tinggal belthama kita?=

=dia tu manith eomma, tlus dia baik. Taem maleth dilumah liat muka hyung aneh=

=gomawo, eomma=

KLLIKK

Sunyi. Rupanya, ke-3 namja remaja ini sejak tadi mendengar ucapan Taemin yang tengah menelpon.

"waeyo?" ujar Taemin polos menatap ke-3 namja remaja yang menatapnya

TBC or FIN?

Review pleaseeeee


End file.
